Angel Blade: The Emily Story Chapter 16
by Beyond Beyond
Summary: Ayame and Emily go on a mission meanwhile Dark Mother's power is unleashed


That would be great but we can't rely on her to fight for us, besides no one has scene or heard from her in a while." Emily replied while loading her gun chamber with bullets. Ayame gets an idea. I think I know where to find her." she remembers taking a young girl home to her aunt after she passed out from her battle with the geo-bloods saving her and shreiyu, her name was Moena Shinguji, Angel Blade. We need to go back to the college I think we can find her there." Ayame suggests. Okay partner, let's go check it out." Emily agrees while Ayame makes a u-turn.  
Meanwhile...back at Dark Mother's fortress, the tension is turnt to see a farmer general of phantom Lady bound and gagged in her cell.  
Her hands tied together cutting off the circulation in her wrist. Both her legs pulled apart tied away from the other, she is soon interrupted but for now she dreams.  
A thought about Emily projects in her head, she thinks back to their night alone with each other, thinking about that promise to Emily she was not able to keep.  
Suddenly she feels a sharp pain and wakes up screaming. Aghhhhh! Chloe's sudden outburst echoes throughout the holding cell.  
Good your awake now, the mistress would like to have a word with you." Elaine utters to a detained Chloe.  
She flips a switch that unbounds Chloe, too weak to move she collapses to the ground.  
Elaine picks Chloe up and says: if you try anything funny my orders are to eliminate you."  
Chloe looks at Elaine smiling and replies sarcastically: since when have you been all macho and shit?" Haha your really moving up in the world I see."  
Elaine hits Chloe directly in her injured arm, watch your tongue traitor." She says after Chloe let's out another cry from the pain inflicted on her.  
They make there way to the throne room where Mistress Phantom was sitting, Nailkaizer was also present kneeling next to the chair where her mistress sat,  
Elaine drops Chloe on the floor in front of them, Chloe hits the ground hard.  
She drops to one knee and bowls: I have brought the traitor from her cell like you asked my mistress." Said Elaine.  
Good work my faithful subject." Phantom lady replies.  
The mistress takes a sip from her glass, in it was a mixture of dark matter, and her maternal necter of lactation to further enhance her dark powers.  
She drinks until her cup is empty, savoring every drop she licks her lustful lips in satisfaction.  
Hahahahahahaha." She laughs and says: so you thought you could escape from me huh? What a foolish and stupid attempt on your part  
Chloe."  
She gets out her chair and walks down to where Chloe was and grabs her face, with a sadistic smirk she says: I know about everything that happened between you and that woman, there is nothing hidden from me that I can't see." And since your betrayal has outruled your loyalty to me, all that's left is to deside what your punishment will be."  
Chloe responds by saying: I don't give a shit what you do to me, I'm done taking orders from you, no longer will I subject myself to being your puppet, SO FUCK YOU."! Hahaha you humor me and I find that interesting." But non the less you will submit to my will regardless." Now Suffer! Phantom lady replies while using her dark power she puts a spell on Chloe.  
The mistress takes her fingers into chloe and runs her hand back and forth between strokes.  
Chloe moaned and came instantly squirting a huge puddle spilling out all over phantom lady's huge lactating breast.  
Yes you see my faithful subjects even a dog eventually comes back home to its master."  
Hahahahahaha." Laughed Phantom Lady.  
Now Chloe who is your master? Phantom lady ask Chloe. You are Mistress Phantom." Chloe replied. Excellent, and what is your main objective? Phantom lady asks.  
To fulfill my duty to my Mistress." Was Chloe's answer.  
Then prove to me your loyalty and open your mouth." Was the order given from the dark mistress as chloe did what she was told.  
Yes that's it now hold still and feast on my juices." Phantom Lady said while spouting her large girth she cums in chloe's mouth and laughs. 


End file.
